A Consequence to Forever
by koa-chan
Summary: They once kept a cat and a little girl. But they were immortals - and it was one of the painful truths in their existence that sooner of later, no matter how many companions they gather, it'll end up to be just the two of them again. / Lelouch/C.C.


**A/N:** Because Nachi-san had kept asking for a BABY - and I know I want it. But then again, it was so frickin' twisted and impossible to be true. Almost.

BTW, sad story ahead. Maybe kind of angsty, or depressing but... IT IS WEIRD! Too weird! Along with names and construction... THIS IS WEIRD. It scares me.

La la la ~ Hope you enjoy somehow.

Setting, once again, is after R2 somewhere and somewhen in and during immortality...

* * *

**A CONSEQUENCE TO FOREVER**

* * *

They once kept a cat named Monna. She was weak and sickly, and maybe that's one of the reasons they kept her close. When she died, she left them with one living kitten.

Again, the kitten was named Monna. And when this Monna grew, again it died at childbirth. This time leaving her male mate Bon and a kitten. The little kitten's siblings died too soon.

The third kitten became the third Monna. And soon, Bon died of old age. Leaving the unaging couple with a Monna again. A lone cat. A lone, weak cat.

It was funny how every single Monna was sickly. But it saddened them to an extent. They would always have to watch a new Monna live while its parents died.

It became a cycle. And somehow, it was like that for decades. A golden-eyed, green-haired beauty with her dashing violet-eyed, raven-haired partner and a pure white cat.

C.C. and Lelouch let Monna inside the house, made her sleep near them at the bed, and treated her like... family.

For decades, it wasn't just the two of them. There were three members of a bunch. A seemingly immortal bunch. Sometimes a male cat joined. The two couldn't stand seeing Monna sad and alone.

Then one instant there was an addition.

Monna had meowed endlessly that night. Lelouch had finally gotten up and scowled sleepily at the cat. Not bothering to wake C.C. up, the raven-haired code bearer followed his white-furred pet to the doorway. When they got to the living room, Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he heard a sound that was neither the wind's whistle, the cat's mewl or C.C.'s light breathing.

There was wailing. Outside.

He opened the door to find a baby. Wrapped in blankets, the little bundle cried loudly, and Lelouch was instinctive to pick it up. The immortal was still groggy from sleep, and when he cradled it softly to make the little being stop crying, he heard footsteps from inside the house.

"...Lelouch? What's _that_ noise? Is Monna sick?"

When Lelouch turned around to face his partner, C.C. gasped. "Monna found THIS on the front porch."

"What the... Where did THAT come from?"

"C.C., calm down." the man raised an eyebrow, then passed on the little bundle to the woman's arms. C.C. looked down at the crying baby and eyed him cautiously. "What? Just take him. It's not like we're going to keep him or anything. Let's send him to the orphanage in the next town tomorrow."

The woman looked down at the infant again and cradled it softly, effectively cutting off the baby's cries. The little being raised a hand to reach out, and Lelouch caught its flailing hand and gripped it gently, smiling.

C.C. sighed. "I can't do this."

"You can. Just for one night." Lelouch stroked the baby's head and then put a hand to his partner's cheek. "We don't want him freezing to death."

Monna meowed in agreement with her master, and Lelouch chuckled. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

But it was when C.C. looked down again at the baby in her arms that her eyes widened. Lelouch's expression was the same.

For the infant now had his eyes opened and was staring up at them with bright red orbs - bearing a crane symbol that they haven't seen for ages.

"Lelouch, _this_ is a bad joke."

The man shook his head disapprovingly. "Who could possibly give a baby Geass? And know us at the same time?"

"This is screwed up. We can't give this baby to the orphanage. Hell knows what kind of Geass this kid has."

But when Monna, who was in Lelouch's arms at that moment, licked the infant's cheek affectionately, and when the baby in turn laughed joyfully and stared at the code-bearers innocently through the glowing Geass sigils of his eyes, both C.C. and Lelouch knew they had_ no_ choice.

They decided to keep the little girl. Lyllienne - as Lelouch so vainly named her, grew under their care, sporting odd white locks and cool blue eyes behind her Geass. C.C. had taken it upon her liberty to temporarily seal the girl's power until she was old enough to learn to accept and control her ability.

The ability that neither of them know of.

Years passed, cats died, kittens lived, and Lyllie grew. She was daddy's girl _and_ mommy's best friend. And for a while there, for a brief moment in forever, Lelouch and C.C. felt like they had a real family. They would have someone to tuck in at night, and a little person to play with Monna, laughing carelessly.

Lyllie was eight when C.C.'s seal was accidentally broken and her mysteriously fully-developed Geass come to life.

Her adoptive parents were quick to rescue the screaming, trashing playmate that was the unexpected first victim of their daughter's power. And when they came home, they found the white-haired girl locked up on her room, a kitten Monna mewing outside, trying to appease her mistress.

"Lyllie, open up." Lelouch knocked gently. "Please? I'm not going to scold you or anything-"

"I don't want to. You'll end up like _her_. I.. What did.. I do? WHAT DID I DO TO Maggie??"

"It wasn't your fault. Let us in." C.C. said, tapping her foot impatiently. "We have to tell you something."

**"I don't want to hurt people!!"**

"You won't hurt us!" Lelouch insisted. He was about to knock some more when C.C. thrust Monna in his arms, pushed him out of the way and kicked the door open.

Some things never change. He watched his partner stomp inside the room and in record time, envelope the crying girl in her arms.

"..Mom... Go away. I _don't _want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt us. Do you trust me? Look into my eyes if you do." C.C. smiled softly, cupping the girl's chin and holding it up with her immense strength.

Hesitantly. It took all of Lyllienne's courage to look back into the woman's golden eyes.

And when nothing happened, the girl broke down crying in her mother's arms.

Lelouch had taken it upon himself to explain the situation to the child. And for someone in such a young age, he thought she understood his point fully. He knew that his little girl was smart but he never knew that she would take it all so easily.

Her Geass must be one of the most powerful he ever perceived. Absolute Agony - a look into those eyes and one is thrown back to the most painful of memories and the most agonizing of imageries in his life - all on constant repeat. The victim will be driven to madness, and then driven to suicide.

Lyllienne never forgave herself for the death of her first victim. And that was her main motivation on her study of controlling her Geass.

C.C. was impressed at the girl's determination and her immense capacity of control. Soon, she was able to even deactivate her powers by will. No one has ever done that - not even Charles, or Lelouch.

But it was something that bothered both of them. They will stumble upon the girl sitting on the roof of their house, blankly staring up at the sky, cradling Monna absently and then falling into a daze. They opted to ignore it as it became a mannerism of sorts. Their girl's behavior towards them didn't change. She was still cheerful, cool-headed Lyllie who had smarts to rival Lelouch in chess and wits to challenge C.C.'s haughtiness.

But they had, of course. Another problem.

Immortality was starting to show its effect. As years passed, cats died, kittens lived and Lylliene grew, both of them remained youthful, unchanged.

_"How do you still look so young?" _One of their neighbors had asked.

That question suddenly triggered the possibilities that both of them had tried to ignore for years.

One night after seeing Monna and Lyllienne tucked to bed, Lelouch saw his green-haired companion sitting upright the bed and staring out the full moon.

"Are you alright?"

"When we went to buy the groceries a while ago..." the woman mused. "The clerk thought we were sisters."

The raven-haired immortal's eyes turned dull as he sat himself beside C.C. and laid his head on her shoulder. "So is it time?"

"Maybe."

The meaning of that answer was clear to him and he did nothing but lean in to kiss the woman on the cheek and wrap his arms around her comfortingly. She was a mother of sorts - he was a father in a way without doubt.

They were forced to make a choice.

Leave the girl, or make her leave.

They opted for the latter. Even though they didn't know what hurt more: the pain of being left behind unmentioned, or the pain of leaving the ones you love behind.

Lelouch had never used his Geass for ages.

When he did so, it was the most painful thing he had done.

That day, they stood on the station, he handed her the ticket, set her luggage beside her and said his parting words. All she knew was that she was going to another state for boarding school and independent living for the meantime. And the young lady looked up at the man who was her father for sixteen years in all ways and was chattering to him her excitement.

When the train came, he handed her Monna, pat her on the head and told her to look into his eyes.

It took all the willpower in him to give the command.

"Forget us - C.C., and me. Be happy."

He did not need to worry about the loopholes in her memory. C.C. had forged and completed all needed documents and evidences. And he knew that even without knowing her past with them, the girl was smart enough to handle herself and was capable for control on all her abilities. His Geass was as powerful as it had always been, and when he noticed the familiar sensation of his power taking effect, he fought hard not to grab Lyllie and hug her one last time.

"Uh? Oh, excuse me, mister.. D-Do you need something?"

He smiled, forlorn. "Ah. Sorry, milady. It seems like you resemble someone I knew."

The girl smiled back and picked the cat up. "Come on, Monna. Our train's here!"

He couldn't look into her direction when she enthusiastically bounded on the train with Monna in tow, and he couldn't bear to look when he knew that Monna was staring on his back, keen cat eyes following him until he was out of sight.

But he knew, Monna understood. She was to keep an eye and a company for the girl. And it was enough.

When he went home, he found C.C. stuffing herself with pizza under the covers, pillows strewn all over the floor and fresh tears brimming her eyes. He walked over to her and stroked her green locks, and the woman buried herself in his arms for hours.

They were all alone again - and they have nothing but each other. Just like before.

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** This was batshit sad and it wanted me to eat something. ANYTHING - I almost opted to_ eat Monna_. Damn.... She would make a sickly meatbun. And my sister and I were sitting sidebyside while I was writing this. Funny, we never cried when Lyllie was leaving. But when Monna was staring back at Lelouch - we were crying. And I was saying "Poooor Monna, she's so sad!!!"

Anyways, I will be gone until... (gasp) April 15?! Yes. I'll be taking a vacation to my grandparent's house and there will be no computer in there. ^^;; So, until then, see you all!

Thanks for reading. X3


End file.
